Reading and Fighting
by babygirl669
Summary: Austin sneaks a peek at Ally's notebook while she's out on a date with Dallas. Dallas wasn't a bad guy, but Austin didn't like seeing the two of them together. This is what happens when he sees what she REALLY thinks about her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, I was thinking of writing an Austin and Ally fic, and this is me posting the summary and the chapter names.** **Review and tell me if this might be a good idea. I already have one half chapters written of the 26 that are here.**

**Summary:**

Austin sneaks a peek at Ally's notebook while she's out on a date with Dallas. Dallas wasn't a bad guy, but Austin didn't like seeing the two of them together. This is what happens when he sees what she _really_ thinks about her boyfriend.

**Chapters:**

1. Lies + lyrics

2. Cats + concerts

3. Trust + trumpets

4. Sand + singing

5. Matchmaking + music

6. Fantasies + foods

7. Waffles + Windows

8. New stations + notes

9. X-rays + xylophones

10. Dancing + daisies

11. Rocking + rolling

12. Awesomeness + awards

13. Yapping + yodeling

14. Baths + banjos

15. Hugs + harps

16. Games + guitars

17. Vacancies + violins

18. Queens + quarter notes

19. Elephants + earbuds

20. Players + pianos

21. Kit Kats + kaleidoscopes

22. Jacob + jewelry

23. Unicorns + umbrellas

24. Oranges + obliviousness

25. Ibuprofen + ideas

26. Zebras + zodiacs

Okay, so that's it, review below and tell me if this to be a great idea to add to the site.

-Babygirl669


	2. Lies and Lyrics

**Hey, I'm continuing as promised. I just had to get a computer to write it on. The chapters will be alternating point of views (Austin and Ally). Anyway, enjoy and review at the end.**

**Austin's POV:**

Ally had just left for her date with Dallas. It's not that I didn't like Dallas. I just got a really weird feeling in my stomach every time Ally mentioned him.

They had started dating a week after my performance on SBS (South Beach Sound) and ever since, Ally's been acting strange. She flinches every time I reach toward her and seemingly prepares herself before I hug her.

I started walking up the stairs to the practice room when I saw Ally's book on the piano out of the corner of my eye. My feet backtracked and led me to the piano bench.

I sat down and carefully picked up the dark brown book, as if booby traps would go off the moment it left its place. I looked back and forth, paranoid that she was going to pop out of nowhere and catch me. Slowly, I opened the firm binding and started reading from day one that she got this fragile book.

'My mom bought me this book for me four years ago, and until now, it hasn't been opened. The only reason I found it was because last week *teardrop* she got ki-*teardrop* in the World Trade Centers *teardrop*. I know many others were killed, but I wasn't close to any of them. What I lost last week, was the only person I could talk to.'

I looked up from the book and stared at the black and white keys in front of me. I was terrified, her mom died in 9/11. Although I was horrified, I grabbed the book, saved my spot with my index finger, and walked up the stairs to the practice room couch.

When I sat down, I reopened the book, reading, really reading, the words Ally had expressed in this book. I was genuinely surprised at some of the things she wrote in there and I smiled at the entry where she met Trish. She had been twelve and in the park, writing new lyrics and doodling, when a short, curly-haired girl walked up to her. She had said, "Hi, my name is Trish. Why are you sitting all alone?" Ally hadn't known the answer, so she shrugged her shoulders. Trish sat next to the young brunette and started talking to her, and _that_ is how their fantastic friendship was created.

I also found out that Lester, Ally's dad, bought the store at first because of Ally's love of music, but then continued to tell her that she wouldn't have a chance in the music biz. I don't understand parents, they tell you to chase your dreams, and then practically beat you to a pulp for wanting to be who you do.

Anyway, when I got the latest entry, I was surprised at what I found; Ally had written a song about abuse and at the bottom, she dedicated it to her "boyfriend who made" her "feel that way."

Dallas was abusing her? I knew there was something I didn't like about that guy, he just seemed slimy. He also came off as a dog, not like a cute, man's-best-friend dog, but an egotistical, abusing dog. This also means that she has been lying to me for weeks. I ask her every time she flinches what's wrong, but she always says nothing, abuse is waay more than nothing. Abuse is illegal. I need to talk to her when she gets home from her date with _him_.

I looked at the clock in the room, it was already 10:30 p.m., I wonder what was taking them so long. I decided to wait another twenty inutes before I sent a search team. Then, I reread the lyrics Ally wrote toward Dallas.

_Poor Thing_

_It happens to other people_

_You say how sad_

_You say poor thing_

_But when it's you it's something else_

_It's everything_

_You'll never believe the nightmares_

_You'll never know the pain you caused_

_You'll never see the scars you left_

_The things you stole_

_Your starring role_

_In everything you lost_

_You took my body, tore it in half_

_You took my childhood my heart my laugh_

_You took everything I kept for myself_

_And then you're gone_

_I'm not your poor thing_

_You took my body, tore it in half_

_You took my childhood my heart my laugh_

_You took everything I kept for myself_

_And then you're gone_

_I'm not your poor thing_

At about 10:45 p.m., Ally walked through the front doors of Sonic Boom, I rushed to find a place to put her book and find a magazine to nonchalantly read when she entered the practice room. Luckily, I managed it.

"Austin? What are you doing here so late?" Ally asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I won't. I was looking at that awesome zebra striped guitar downstairs. I'm trying to save up for it," She gave me a thoughtful look, then turned around and left for home.


	3. Cats and Concerts

**Hey, chapter two is here, thanks for all the reviews, I smile every time I see them. So at the end please review for me ! Oh and btw, the song in the last chapter was **_**not**_ **it belongs to Epitome Pictures, and Degrassi: The Next Generation. Sorry I didn't disclose in chapter 2.**

**Ally's POV:**

Austin stayed late at Sonic Boom the night of Dallas' and mine date on January 4, 2012. I really wondered why, because that excuse that he was looking at the zebra guitar downstairs was a total lie, I could tell.

Speak of the devil, Austin Moon himself walked into the store just as I was thinking of him.

"Hey, Austin," I greeted.

"Hello, Ally," He replied politely, walking toward the island I was inside.

"Can I ask you something?" he looked at me and smirked.

"You just did." Then he became serious, "Yeah, sure."

"Do you know where my book is? I could've sworn I left it on the piano yesterday before I went on my date."

Austin's eyes went wide, then he relaxed, "Um, well, I think I saw it in the practice room last night when I was in there."

"Can you take over for a second? I'm gonna go get my book," I asked the blonde in front of me. He nodded in agreement and momentarily joined me behind the counter. I walked away from him and quickly ran up the stairs. I entered the room and took a glance around and sighed. I was a happy sigh though.

Finally, I spot my book on the little table next to the refrigerator.

"Mewl," I heard a little voice say. I sounded vaguely like a kitten, but I wasn't entirely sure, I'd never owned a cat or any other pet for that matter.

"Mewl," the sound came again, this time I heard which direction it was coming from; the pickles. The animal was under the pickles. I walked over to the brined cucumbers and looked under the yellow tablecloth. Staring at me with frightened eyes was a small kitten, light orange and white in color.

I slowly crept my fingers toward the small creature and gently grabbed under its belly. It jumped into my hand and let me carry it out. He/she was so light and fragile. When I finally got it out, I held it close to my chest and put my book under its legs. Carefully, I walked out of the room, closed the door, and stepped down the stairs.

Austin had heard me and turned around from his place at the cash register. Once he set eyes on the small wonder in y arms his face lit up like a Christmas tree on steroids.

"Who is that?" he asked in a baby-talk voice.

I smiled and said, "I don't know, I just found him upstairs," I scratched behind the kitten's ears.

My blonde friend walked over to me and softly petted the tiny kitten, "We should name it,"

I didn't mean for what came out of my mouth next to even be spoken, "But what if it belongs to someone else?" I did _not_ want to get rid of this little furry bundle of joy.

Austin gaped at me, "How can you say that?"

"I only _found_ him, it's not like I bought him or," I looked at the underside of the cat, "her," I got extremely defensive.

"Well, what if someone just stranded it, putting **Found **signs everywhere wouldn't do a god damn thing," Austin expressed, taking a step away from me.

I couldn't speak, I mean, who would _strand_ such an adorable little cat. I could barely resist the big green eyes, let alone desert them.

"Mewl," the cat inputted, almost as if telling us not to fight.

"Fine, we should call her…" I relaxed and looked at Austin.

"We should name her something musical, because you found her in the store," he said, taking the step back toward me.

"Melody, Harmony, something like that?" I asked.

"I like Harmony, it's cute, and it fits her face," he said, quickly stroking her nose, the cat's that is.

"Harmony it is," I smiled. And as if on cue, Trish walked through the Sonic Boom doors.

"Guess who booked Austin a concert? Is that a cat?" She asked.

"You did? That's awesome! And yes, it is, her name is Harmony," Austin exclaimed.

"Okay, then. Anyway, the concert is tomorrow in the mall auditorium/stadium, 200 people have already bought tickets from me, some in person, some on Craigslist, and the rest," she took out her phone and scrolled to something, "Bought them by calling my number on _YOUR NEW BILLBOARD!_" She yelled turning her phone around, showing us a picture of Austin's face on a billboard sign on the side of a highway.

"Oh my god, this is unbelievable! I can't believe you pulled this off, Trish." I said, awestruck.

"Okay, Dez, can you come in here, please?" Trish asked, snapping her fingers.

Dez entered the room with two blonde women and a brunette man following him.

"Who are these people, Dez?" Austin and I asked at the same time.

"Well, she," he pointed to the first blonde, "is your wardrobe specialist. She" he pointed to the other blonde, "Is your make-up artist, and he," Dez pointed to the brunette man, "is your hair stylist." He finished looking smug. Well, he may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he knows what Austin needs in order to be successful.

*****Montage of the three experts working on perfecting Austin's look*****

_**Two hours later:**_

We were standing backstage of the stadium in the mall, waiting until the place filled up. Which didn't take long, because what felt like two seconds later, he was leaving me behind to go sing on stage, but I could still hear his amazing voice from where I was standing. Too bad I couldn't see his face, his gorgeous face. Did I just think that? I couldn't have, I'm dating Dallas. _The guy who abuses you, he's not worth it; Austin has always treated you right. Always will._

_I'm sleeping through the day  
>I'm trying not to fade<br>But every single night I've just been lying awake  
>Cause I, I can't get you off my mind<em>

_The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
>That I was looking at a face I'll never forget<br>Cause I, I can't get you off my mind  
>I can't get you off my mind<em>

_Give me the chance to love you  
>I'll tell you the only reason why<br>Cause you are on my mind  
>I want to know you feel it<br>What do you see when you close your eyes  
>Cause you are on my mind<em>

_I want to be best  
>I want to be worst<br>I want to be the gravity in your universe  
>And I, I want to be there to help you fly<br>I'll help you fly girl  
>Oh, the longer that I wait<br>The more that I'm afraid_

_That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away  
>[ From: . ]<br>Cause I, I finally realized, that I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love  
>I'll tell you the only reason why<br>Cause you are on my mind  
>I want to know you feel it<br>What do you see when you close your eyes  
>Cause you are on my mind<em>

_Girl I can't live without you  
>I can't think straight without you, no<br>So tell me what should I do  
>If I can't get you off my mind<em>

_Give me the chance to love  
>I'll tell you the only reason why<br>Cause you are on my mind  
>I want to know you feel it<br>What do you see when you close your eyes  
>Cause you are on my mind<br>You're on my mind  
>You're on my mind all day and night, oh<br>Cause you are on my mind_

**Hey, this is chapter two, review and I'll get Chapter 3 done as fast as I can. See y'all later, wish me good luck on my electric house project I'm turning in tomorrow. Love ya,**

**-Babygirl669**


	4. Trust and Trumpets

**Hey everybody, I once again forgot to say that the song in the last chapter is NOT mine, it belongs to Cody Simpson, and I, like Austin in this story, cannot write songs, at least not good ones. Haha anyway, thanks for the reviews and write more, something needs to get me through the long school days. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Austin's POV:**

Trish booked me a concert a couple days ago and she put up a billboard of me. I was stunned, to say the least. Ally confronted me after the concert and said that my display was nice and she had a ton of new songs for me, apparently she had stayed up the whole night after her date with Dallas. I sure do wonder why… Okay, so I don't I know why, I could see it in her eyes, the pained look.

We also decided that Harmony the Kitty was going to be our little mascot. I mean who can say no to that adorable face? Certainly not me. I can barely say no to Ally's face.

I was sitting on the piano bench in Sonic Boom waiting for Ally to close up the store. Harmony was walking around on top of the solid black piano. Her fur contrasted perfectly. Finally, after about twenty-five minutes, Ally got all the lingering customers out of the store and our way. It was a Wednesday, so the next song had to be done in two days; the girl had been doing a whole lot better managing her time. Now, she sets aside two nights a week, Sunday and Wednesday, to focus her attention on me and writing my songs.

"Okay, so what do you want this one to be about?" Ally looked at me with her big brown eyes. They were so distracting that I barely heard the question. "Austin?" she poked me in the shoulder.

"Um, yeah, a bright dance song, of course, but I want it to be a sort of love song, kinda." I rushed out.

"Wait, what? Did you just say you wanted a _love song_? Didn't I just write a song about you not wanting to fall in love?" Ally questioned.

"Well, yeah, but I was thinking I could change it up a little bit, keep it fresh and new." I spurt out a lie quickly.

"Okay?" I had satisfied her questions for a short bit of time.

We started working on the songs right way after that; we grabbed a keyboard and made effects and everything.

_[Ally]  
>Your smile,<br>It gets me ev'ry time I see you.  
>Your eyes take me away.<br>I don't really know where this is gonna lead to,  
>But it's like<br>I'm floating in space._

_[Both]  
>You take me somewhere<br>That I've never been before.  
>There's a whole new place waiting<br>When you open up the door._

_You're out of this world-  
>I knew that you could make it,<br>You didn't have to fake it,  
>You're never comin' down.<br>You're out of this world,  
>Can't get any better,<br>We're gonna last forever,  
>Keep your head up,<br>Don't look down.  
>You're out of this world.<em>

_[Austin]  
>The stars like diamonds up above our heads are falling.<br>I know that wishes come true.  
>Your voice,<br>Across the universe you were calling.  
>Like a song from out of the blue.<em>

_[Both]  
>We're flyin' so high,<br>We're almost at the top.  
>And as long as we're together,<br>I never wanna stop._

_You're out of this world-  
>I knew that you could make it,<br>You didn't have to fake it,  
>You're never comin' down.<br>You're out of this world,  
>Can't get any better,<br>We're gonna last forever,  
>Keep your head up,<br>Don't look down.  
>You're out of this world.<em>

_[Ally]  
>So many dreams to fly to,<br>And I'll right beside you  
>We're getting closer to the sun.<br>We'll let the moon astound us,  
>A million stars surround us -<br>Wishing on each one._

_[Both]  
>(slower)<br>You're out of this world,  
>Can't get any better,<br>We're gonna last forever,  
>Keep your head up,<br>Don't look down.  
><em> 

_You're out of this world-  
>I knew that you could make it,<br>You didn't have to fake it,  
>You're never comin' down.<br>You're out of this world,  
>Can't get any better,<br>We're gonna last forever,  
>Keep your head up,<br>Don't look down.  
>You're out of this world.<em>

I jumped up after we were done and fist pumped the air. "We're done!" I exclaimed.

Ally sat in her seat on the bench, looking at me and smiling. It wasn't her normal smile either; it's more of the smile I give when I see her. No way, she couldn't, could she?

"Earth to Ally,' I said, waving a hand in front of her face.

She whacked at it and said, "I'm not spacing."

"Well, you were looking at me weirdly,"

She quickly answered, "No, I wasn't."

"Okay, okay, I believe you,"

I glanced at my phone; it was already on one in the morning. We had spent _that_ much time on a song, but I thought they were finally coming easier to us. I guess not.

"Um, Ally, it's already 1:00, do think it's time to go home?" I said, looking at her.

"Sure, just let me go find the little bugger of a cat," She smiled and got up to search around the store.

"I'll help," First, I looked around in the practice room, the chairs, the couch, and even the refrigerator. No luck, then I went back out to tell Ally, but when I was at the top of the stairs, I caught a glimpse of the little white furball.

"Hey, Ally, she's in the trumpet!" I started laughing hysterically.

"She is? How would she even get up there?"

"She's a cat, they climb things. It's their job." I said sarcastically, calming after my fits of laughter.

She stuck her tongue out at me and reached up into the trumpet, getting the kitten.

I walked down the stairs to stand next to her.

"Thanks for finding her," She said before kissing my cheek gently. Ally and the cat walked toward the door and she turned back to face me. She pulled a jingly object out of her pocket. "Can you lock up? I'm too tired to."

"Really?" I asked,

"Yeah, I trust you enough," Then she turned back around and headed in the direction of her house, which was two blacks away.

After I knew she couldn't see me anymore, I reached a hand up to the cheek she kissed and sighed. Then I went to the door and left the store, making sure to lock the door behind me.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, school just started back up, and I'm a cheerleader on my school's team. Anyway, I will try to write these chapters as fast as possible. Btw, the song in this fic is called 'Out of this World' and it's from the movie Zenon Z3, the DCOM. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, every time I get one I smile like a crazy person and my friends ask what's wrong with me. Haha, review and make my friends worry about me more, Love ya,**

**-Babygirl669**


	5. Sand and Singing

**Hey, I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I'm just swamped right now. I write when I get home at 5:30 and surf the web for new songs for Austin to sing in these chapters. Anyway, enough of my excuses, onto the story, enjoy!**

**Ally's POV:**

I got home from the store that Wednesday night and went into the living room, I found my dad sitting there, watching some documentary on the brass instruments. I knelt down and set Harmony on the floor, she hurriedly scampered off. After standing back up, I walked to the other side of the couch and took a seat next to my dad.

"Lock up?" He asked me simply.

"I gave Austin the keys to," I said to him carefully, not knowing how he would react to the news.

He just shrugged and said, "I think we should make him a key for himself, he's there enough, and he brings great service to the store."

I smiled and got up, "Have fun watching your documentary,"

"Wait a minute, _that's _what I'm watching, I thought it was 'Two and a Half Men', but you know, now that makes a lot more sense," I chuckled and walked toward the stairs that lead up to my room.

I entered my bedroom and left the door slightly ajar so the kitten could come through. When I strolled in, I flopped onto my bed, grabbing my book form under my pillow, where I had left it for the day. I turned to most recently written page. I was writing a song, but it was just a few ideas for Austin's next possible hit. I flipped upside down and grabbed the battery powered keyboard from under my bed and drug it to the end of my bed. There was a music holder on it, so I set my book, open to the page, on the stand and started to play.

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm a ?they'_

_A kid on the way, babe_

_A family on my mind_

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on_

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

I quietly closed my book and put the keyboard back under my twin sized bed. Suddenly, I heard a tap on my window; I looked at it and saw a cute blonde squatting next to the sill. I smiled and got off of the bed, and walked to the window. I opened the glass slide.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Austin.

"I didn't want to go home, so I came here. You don't mind, do you?" He inquired, looking at me with those big, brown, irresistible eyes.

"No, of course not," I answered quickly, but maybe a little _too_ quickly.

"Well, then can I come in?" I smiled again and stepped aside, allowing enough space for him to enter my room. "Oh, and by the way, I liked the song," He smirked at me.

"Wait, you heard it?" I asked, kind of panicked.

"Yeah, but why are you freaked? I hear you sing all the time."

I laughed nervously, "Oh, right, habit." I stated simply.

"So?" He tried to change the subject, "Did you tell your dad I locked up?"

"Yeah, actually, he said," I cut off and walked back to my bed, sitting down.

"He said what?" Austin asked impatiently.

"He said that he was going to give you your own key to the store, since you're there all the time anyway." The look on his face was priceless.

"Really? My own key that would be amazing!"

"Um, Austin, not to be rude or anything, but where do you plan on sleeping?" I was starting to get tired and my bed didn't seem big enough for the both of us.

"Well, if you have a sleeping bag, I can sleep on the floor,"

"Um, yeah, I think there is one on the top shelf of my closet." He walked over and looked up to the self and sure enough, a large seven layer sleeping bag was sitting there, waiting to be taken down and slept in** (A/n: my favorite type of sleeping bag is this kind, cuz in any type of weather (especially in Idaho, where I live) you stay warm and cozy)**.

He took it down and unrolled it, but rolled up in it was a locket. I hadn't even known it was there.

"Um, Austin, can you hand me that locket, please?" And tonight, my wish was his command apparently, because, he brought it to me and sat on the edge of my bed while I opened it. When I did, a little baggie fell out and I looked at the picture inside of it. The picture was of my mom and me at the beach when I was really little and in the bag was some sand from what I suspected to be that beach. Seeing my mom, even in a picture, made me start to tear up.

Austin immediately wrapped his arms around me and started rocking, like a mother would do to their child to get to sleep. He was also whispering little things like, "It's okay, I know, It'll all be okay," And surprisingly, that was all I needed to be comforted and I fell asleep about a half an hour later.

**Hey, I tried to make this chapter longer, and I'm sorry it wasn't up sooner, I went roller skating Saturday and I fell and dislocated my shoulder, again. Anyway, wish me get well and I will be up and running again this week. The song in this chapter is 100 days by: Five for Fighting. Review as usual, I always smile when I see that y'all are reading the story. It will make me feel better in this next week. See ya,**

**-Babygirl669**


	6. Matchmaking and Music

**Hey, thanks to all of you who wished my shoulder well, it is feeling a whole lot better. I have rewritten this chapter slightly, meaning I added a few lines. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, I have more than my other successful story Complications in the Band. Love you and review at the end, and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as humanly possible. Enjoy!**

**Austin's POV:**

I woke up at seven o'clock the next morning, frantically looking around. I had absolutely no idea where the hell I was, until I smelled it. Ally's shampoo, she had just walked in after taking a shower. I couldn't really _describe_ the smell of it, but it smelled really good.

"Hey, you're awake," she said, pulling the towel out of her hair.

I stretched and sat up, "Yeah, I am,"

"Well, my dad left for the store an hour ago; please thank me for saving your butt," She said, throwing the fragrant towel on my head.

"How'd ya do that, luv?" I questioned in my horrifically terrible British accent.

"Um," she laughed, "My dad came in to check on me and tell me he was going to open the store. Luckily, he knocks before he enters, so I was awake before he could come in and discover you, Austin Moon, new teen heartthrob, sleeping at the foot of my bed on the floor."

I suddenly snapped my mouth closed. Then, I smirked.

"What's with that evil grin of yours?"

"Oh, nothing, just, you think I'm the new teen heartthrob?" I asked smugly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, not me, um, it's all of the teen mags." She said, once again tossing something at me, this time it was a stack of teen magazines.

I looked at each of the covers, every picture was of me, I could barely believe it!

"Now don't get big headed, you need to stay grounded to stay sane." I bit my lip and shrugged, I couldn't disagree. "Oh, and get up, I need to be at the store in a half hour."

"But, I'm comfy," I whined.

She walked over to me, only in a tank top and short shorts, may I add, and sat right in my lap.

"You know this is just gonna make me want to stay here longer,"

"And why is that?" she asked, resting an arm around my shoulder.

"Because, I have a pretty girl on my lap, and you just made me more comfortable." I started laughing.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked, almost in disbelief.

"Hell yeah, who wouldn't?" I answered instantly.

"Well, Dallas, he says that I shouldn't try to get anybody else, because there is no way they would ever like me or want to date me," **(A/N: That was painful to write)**

"Do you want to know what I think of Dallas?" she nodded silently, "I think he's a dick, who doesn't deserve you."

She reached down to her wrists and rubbed softly, uncovering bruises he had left on her, marking her otherwise clean and innocent body.

"What the hell is this?" I asked quickly, as if I didn't already know what had happened, gently picking up her arm, examining the damage.

"Dallas, he's been, well, hurting me. I've tried to stop it, but he's too strong, I can't take him." she said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Ally, why didn't you tell me?" I questioned, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I was embarrassed, and I was afraid that if I told anyone, he would hurt me worse."

"Do you know what you could do?" I asked, she nodded her head, "You can break up with him, and if you want, I can be right there with you when you do it,"

"I will, the next time I see him, I promise, and thanks"

"You don't have to promise me," I said, lifting her when I got up from my warm bed on the floor. She giggled.

"Why is it that I can never stay unhappy when I'm around you?" She asked, slipping out of my grip and landing on her feet.

"I think it might be my charm, or my masculinity," I teased, returning to my cocky persona, flexing my muscles.

"Yeah, that's it," She smiled and patted my shoulder. "Hurry up and get ready, I have to be at the store in ten minutes!" she yelled from the bathroom.

We arrived at the store and my eyes were drawn toward a poster hanging on the bulletin board toward the front of the store.

_**KARAOKE NIGHT 6-10 Marty's Mumble Rumble Tuesday January 17, 2012**_

This was perfect, I will take Ally out to this and sing that song I've had stuck in my head for weeks.

After my affinity, or whatever that's called, I looked over toward my buddy, Dez, he was bickering with Trish, like usual, but this time it was different, there was this little glint in his eye, almost like the one I saw in Trish's eye right now. I walked up to Ally who was running the register.

"Look at them," I whispered in her ear.

"Look at whom?" She asked, rather loudly.

"Shhh, Trish and Dez, that's _whom_," She glared at me before glancing over at them. Then she smiled and shook a little before turning back around to look at me. "They so like each other,"

"So you saw the glint in their eyes too?"

"They have the same look I have when I look at yo-yummy cupcakes, yummy cupcakes." She repeated.

"Anyway, I also wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the Karaoke Night at Marty's tonight,"

"Um, sure, I'll ask my dad," She walked away and asked him, "He said yes, so, yeah, I'll go. Can we bring Trish and Dez?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I waved it off. I was too preoccupied with the song I was going to sing.

_**That night:**_

We all piled out of Lester's car after thanking him for the ride. The set up of Marty's was an old diner, so kinda like Denny's, but local. We went and sat at a table in the back.

"Guys, I have to use the restroom, if you'll excuse me," I said politely, getting up.

"I'll go, too," Dez said absently, I glared at him, "Or not,"

I went up to the DJ of the night and requested the song, told him my name and I went back to the table and sat down.

"That was quick," Ally commented.

"Guys pee fast," the table erupted with laughter.

"Everybody welcome Austin Moon to the stage please," The DJ called me up on stage.

I ran up to the stage and jumped up, looking out at the surprisingly large crowd that had showed up.

"Hey, this song is dedicated to my friend, she'll understand,"

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
>One look puts the rhythm in my hand<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's goin' down<em>

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
>Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
>Every action in this world will bear a consequence<br>If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
>I see what's going down<em>

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
>Say you're right again, heed my lecture<em>

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?  
>She said, ?I finally had enough?<br>Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?  
>She said, ?I finally had enough?<em>

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
>It's coming round again<em>

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_Face down in the dirt she says, ?This doesn't hurt?  
>She says, ?I finally had enough?<em>

"Thank you everybody," I walked off stage and back to my table, where I saw Ally wasn't there. What the hell had I done?

**Sorry, but I had to fix this, I hate making my fans unhappy, so I have tried to fix it the best I can. And to all of you, yes, Cody Simpson is only fifteen; he was only born a month and a day before I was haha. And thank you again to Angel-of-Energy for the idea to use Face Down, it really does fit the storyline. Love you all,**

**-Babygirl669**


	7. Fantasies and Flutes

**Hey, everybody I'm writing these chapters as fast as I can. And I know here come the excuses again, but I'm in cheer practice two hours, three times a week and the rest of the time I'm in school, doing my work, but I get to the laptop waay late at night and write like the wind to please all of you! Anyway, go back and check out the changes I made to chapter 6 (Matchmaking and Music). And please enjoy the chapter that is following, haha.**

**Ally POV:**

I can_not _believe Austin did that to me. I felt as if he had put me on the spot back there, and he did, pretty much. After the first two verses of the song, I had gotten up and left the restaurant, not wanting to hear anymore. I took off my shoes and ran back to my house, across town, barefoot. When I got home I grabbed the spare key from the mail slot, I know totally obvious, right? and ran up the stairs once I had gotten inside.

"Ally, honey, are you okay?" my dad asked as I stomped/ran up the twenty-seven steps up to the second floor. I completely ignored him and continued on to my room and slammed the door behind me.

I grabbed my book and just sat there, pen in hand, not being able to write anything because of the trembling feeling in my stomach. The fact that he had pretty much outted my abusement to the entire city of Miami Beach was dreadful. What if Dallas had been there? Then he would have known that I told Austin. I audibly gasped and then hiccupped, trying not to cry into the paper book in my hand.

About an hour later, my dad knocked and came in, "Ally, someone's on the phone for you,"

"Who is it?" I asked, looking up at him with my tear-stained face.

"It's that blonde guy, Austin is his name right?" He was trying to be funny, but when it came to 'the blonde guy' I was in no mood for joking.

"Tell him I'm not here," I said to him.

I heard little squibbles through the earpiece on the phone, "He said he heard you say that,"

"Fine, I'll talk to him," I reached out my hand and my dad placed the home phone in it. "Hello?" I greeted.

"Ally, are you okay?" He asked, obliviously.

"Yeah, of course I am," I said, noticeably sarcastically.

"Good then," I sighed.

"Dear God, Austin, can you be _that_ stupid? I am totally not okay, you just told the whole city that I'm being abused by Dallas, do you know what he's going to do to me?"

"Ally, I'm sorry, I didn't think of the consequences, I just did it to show that I was there for you," He apologized, but I just couldn't forgive him yet.

"Yeah, you followed your instincts, which suck by the way, because every time you do that, something bad always seems to happen to me," I said in the heat of the moment, not meaning one word of it.

"What the hell do you mean; this is the first time,"

"Oh, no it is not, you embarrassed me on live TV on the Helen Show." Once again, even though it was a fact, I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out.

"Well, fine then," He said, trying to get the last word in, but not actually having anything to say.

"You know what, Austin, just leave me alone," With that last statement I hung up and threw the phone across the room onto the chair. And I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day, my dad told me that he was going to the store and asked if I was going to work, I answered that I wasn't, so he left me alone in the house for seven hours while he worked.

But what happened during those seven hours is what's important. Around 11:00 the door bell rang and there was a package waiting there, it had my name it and the return address was 4583 N Kerklif Ln. Hullanfort, Illinois. Oh my goodness, it was n=my birthday present from my Grandma Rhoulda. I completely shredded the box to get the present out of it, you see, last year, she got me an awesome complete set of L. Frank Baum's works, you know, the guy who wrote 'The Wizard of Oz'? Anyway, when I got to the present, I saw a beautiful sight, it was a pure, unscratched, engraved flute, the engraving said, 'My beautiful, be Kind and Noble'. I reread it over and over again, because that was what my name means, going back a few centuries of course.

The moment I got over the engraving, I brought the angelic instrument to my lips and played one of the only songs I know, Amazing Grace.

Hours later, after I had safely tucked away the flute in the case it came with I sat on the couch and just daydreamed, like usual.

_I was sitting in a field, alone, staring at an old oak tree. Isn't that how it always starts? I stood up and walked toward the majestic tree and its fragile limbs, I softly touched the hanging branches with my fingertips. That's when I felt someone come up behind me and snake their arms around my waist, I leaned into the person and took in a breath, the smell was familiar, but not enough for me to place it immediately. I tried to turn around to look at him, but before I could, he took my right hand and gently tugged on my arm, silently telling me to follow him. So I did, he led me to a small pond that had large boulders stable enough to sit on surrounding it. He chose two on the other side of the little body of water. We sat and just stared at the miniature fish hopping out of the water one by one. After a while, I turned toward the mysterious man, looking him directly in the face; it was Austin, and the moment I saw that, he calmed and looked me in the face and leaned in and in until our lips me-. _The doorbell rang, unfortunately, that meant I had to get it. So I got up and opened the door, and speak of the devil, Austin Moon was standing in my doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, almost rudely.

"I wanted to apologize, and you haven't been picking up the phone," he said, pointing at the phone stand next to the doorway.

"You called?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Uh, yeah, sixteen times, then I gave up and went to the store, but then your dad said that you stayed home, so I walked over here." He explained.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked, moving aside and letting him in.

He walked past me and I closed the door. Then we headed to the couch.

"So?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry, I was being dumb last night, and I shouldn't have sung that song."

"And I'm sorry for blowing up on you last night, I was out of line." I exhaled and felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off my chest. "Hey, while you're here, do you wanna hang out, my dad won't be back for another," I checked my watch, "two hours,"

"Sure," he replied, and as if signaled, Harmony, pranced in, mewling, and jumped up on Austin's lap. At first, he just put his hands up, then he realized who it was, then he petted and scratched her behind the ears. I let them be and went to turn on the radio.

Daughters by John Mayer was playing, that is one of my absolute favorite songs.

_I know a girl  
>She puts the color inside of my world<br>But she's just like a maze  
>Where all of the walls all continually change<em>

_And I've done all I can  
>To stand on the steps with my heart in my hand<br>Now I'm starting to see  
>Maybe it's got nothing to do with me<em>

_Fathers be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<em>

_Ohh, you see that skin  
>It's the same she's been standing in<br>Since the day she saw him walking away  
>Now she's left cleaning up the mess he made<em>

_So fathers be good to your daughters  
>[ From: . ]<br>Daughters will love like you do  
>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers<br>So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_Boys you can break  
>You find out how much they can take<br>Boys will be strong and boys soldier on  
>But boys would be gone without warmth from<br>A woman's good, good heart_

_On behalf of every man  
>Looking out for every girl<br>You are the God and the  
>Weight of her world<em>

_So fathers be good to your daughters  
>And daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<br>So mothers be good to your daughters too  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<em>

Apparently, I had been singing that entire time, but I wasn't conscious of it.

"She does have a very beautiful voice doesn't she, Harmony?" Austin talked to the cat, I giggled and pushed his shoulder slightly.

I'm glad we don't fight for long.

**Hey, guys I tried to write as fast as I could, once again, check out the previous chapter for minor changes. I love you all and tell me if I could fix anything, and please only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, I got a very mean and obnoxious review from an anonymous reviewer earlier today and all I have to say to them is "Get a LIFE". Anyway, I love you, review. Love from me, **

**-Babygirl669**


	8. Waffles and Windows

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I tried writing it, but didn't like the original, then I found an old version, so I used it! Thanks for waiting!**

Chapter 7: Waffles and Windows

Austin POV:

I left after a few hours; we had started working on a new song, and it was most likely going to be a big hit. It was a song about a really long car trip and love, but it was fun and exciting.

That night, I sang the song over and over, in my head, in the shower, at the dinner table, and in bed, trying to get to sleep.

The next morning, I got up, once again singing the song, and decided to take a trip over to her house. Before I left, I popped some waffles in the toaster and grabbed a plate and some maple syrup from the cupboard. I waited until the toaster jumped and the compartmented bread was done. I put the waffles on the plate, drenched them in maple syrup, grabbed a fork, and left the house without a word.

After about fifteen minutes, I reached the brunette beauty's house; I carefully climbed up the large pine tree next to her window. I assumed that she was still home, because it was only six thiry in the morning; I know, early right? Once I got up there, I tapped softly on her window. It's kind of cliché, but I didn't care. A couple minutes later, she slid open the window.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" She asked sweetly.

"I wanted to bring you some waffles,"

"Cool, come on in," She commented, gesturing me in.

I handed her the plate of syrupy goodness and put one leg inside the room. Right as I was about to get the other one in, it got stuck and I tumbled head first onto the floor.

She started giggling uncontrollably, "Ar-are you o-okay?" she asked.

I slowly pushed myself up off the ground and looked at her, teasingly glaring, "Yeah, sure,'

"So, you brought the waffles for me?" She asked, lifting the plate.

"Well, I was hoping we could share them," I requested.

"Sure, but you only brought one fork,"

"So? It's not as if we haven't shared things before." I saw her blush, and I grinned.

We sat and talked for a while, handing the fork back and forth between us. It sounds kind of creepy, but I loved watching her eat. Her jaw moved slowly, savoring the taste of the bread, and she licked her lips often.

"How are you and Dallas?" I asked out of the blue.

"Well, he apologized for his anger streak, and he's in therapy, so I guess we're okay." She self-consciously rubbed her forearms, and I regretted bringing up the subject in the first place.

She got up and walked to her bookcase, pulling out a thin notebook. I didn't recognize it, not like 'her book'. I saw her flip aimlessly through the pages, but also looking intently at a few of them.

As she did so, she started singing the chorus of Slow Me Down, a song by Emmy Rossum.

_Slow me down_

_Don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how_

_Cuz I'm ready to fall_

_Slow me down_

_Don't let me live a lie_

_Before my life flies by_

_I need you to slow me down_

I was engulfed in her voice and didn't notice her sit next to me.

She said, "I used to write down other artists lyrics in here, when I was bored"

I looked at her, and felt a tingle in the pit of my stomach. I had just realized how close she was sitting to me. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it, but she had a boyfriend, and I wasn't about to be the guy she cheated with. No matter how much I liked her.

My eyes grew wide, not because of something she said, or something she did, but because of what I had thought. I liked Ally. I _liked_ Ally, my writing partner and best friend. It was insane. I couldn't imagine saying it out loud, but I smiled to myself.

"What?" Ally asked. Shoot.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking," I leaned back on my hand, which was placed on the floor behind her back. This caused her to lean into me, and I could smell her shampoo. I felt her sigh, and that brought a few stray hairs into my nose, making me sneeze.

She pulled away and looked at me weirdly. I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry,"

She giggles and said, "It's fine, as long as you didn't get anything in my hair." She instantly became a stereotypical girl.

I pretended to check the back of her head, "Nope, you're good." I winked at her, and she blushed again.

"So? Do you think it's time to go to Sonic Boom?" I asked.

She looked up at me and said, "Sure, just let me find my shoes,"

Twenty minutes later she was ready to walk out the door. (She found her shoes under the sink in the kitchen.)

**Thank you so much for reading! Review below!**

**-Babygirl669**


	9. News Stations and Notes

**Hey, I'm writing this as I am excluded from my best friend's birthday party. The guy they are talking to are super assholes, and I'm trying not to cry. Can you all make me happy by reviewing at the end of this chapter?**

**Ally's POV**

**News Stations + Notes**

Austin and I reached Sonic Boom, laughing to the point where there were tears in our eyes. He had just told me a funny story about llamas and giraffes somehow mating to make a pretty intense long-necked furry creature. I just couldn't get the image out of my head, it was so ridiculous.

My dad came out of the back room and said, "Ally! You're here. Good, I need you to man the cash register while I go out to the store, somehow I forgot to go grocery shopping this weekend, and we ran out of milk and syrup this morning."

"Oh really?" I gave a look to Austin, considering we had syrup drenched waffles that morning. "Okay, Austin, can you run up to the practice room and grab my name tag?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He laughed, "Sure," Then he ran up the steel steps and disappeared into the room at the top.

"Thanks so much, Ally, you are a life saver," My father called as he rushed out the doors and through the mall. I smiled and leaned on the counter in front of me. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind me. Austin ran around the island to stand in front of me.

He slid the nametag across the small countertop to sit just in front of my chest. "Thanks, Austin, what would I do without you?" I said, with a hint of sarcasm lining my voice.

"You would have to walk that excruciating distance up the stairs to grab that miniscule piece of metal." I laughed at his wording.

"Riiiight," I said, drawing out the 'i'.

One of the upsides of Austin being a regular inside the store was that we had a constant flow of music coming from various instruments. I mean, seriously, there wasn't an instrument this boy didn't know how to play at least proficiently.

I was smiling and creeper staring in his direction that afternoon as he was playing an Austin Moon original on the piano. At one point he decided to look back at me and found my eyes freakishly open and staring straight at him. "Well, hi there," he laughed, turning back around to continue with his masterpiece. I blinked rapidly and turned around, trying to shake off the very strange encounter.

X x x

The next few hours were a blur, for lack of another word. My dad never came back to the store. He called around three to say he decided to stay home and work on paperwork.

I was polishing the brass instruments when Austin found the urge to scare me to death. He walked up to my noiselessly and leaned next to my ear. "Whatcha doin'?" he said, at a normal decibel, too. It was just the fact that the store was silent beforehand.

I whipped around and smacked him reflexively. "Dang it, Austin! Don't scare me like that!" I stood there, polish rag in hand, trying to regain my breath.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself; you are such an easy target." He said, smiling.

"Well then, if that's the case, lock up for me. I'll be in the practice room." I started walking away, but Austin grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me in a low tone.

"I already told you; I'm going up to the practice room and waiting for you to lock up." I laughed, and then made my way up the steel steps to the lounge-type room at the top.

He just shrugged and hopped up on the counter. I could hear various instruments sound from the area below.

I turned on the TV in the practice room. VH1 was having a throwback type of show and I saw that one of my favorite Adele songs was playing: Chasing Pavements.

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over  
>If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further<br>This ain't lust, I know this is love_

_But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough  
>'Cause it was not said to you<br>And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<em>

_I build myself up and fly around in circles  
>Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle<br>Finally could this be it?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<em>

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements  
>Should I just keep on chasing pavements?<em>

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<em>

The music video was so haunting. Basically, it takes place right after she breaks up with her boyfriend, and she is walking around in a park where a crash just occurred and the "dead" bodies start dancing/acting lying on the pavement.

Austin came into the room quietly and sat on the piano bench. I shut off the TV, and I turned toward him. "So, what do you want the next song to be about?"

"Well, I was thinking something about a breakup, or maybe a cheating story." I was shocked with what he came up with.

"So, minor?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought maybe this next CD could be a little slower, softer. Closer to the heart." I smiled up at him.

"You really think you can pull it off?" I grinned and winked.

"I believe I can." He smiled back at me, and then turned his attention back to the piano.

**Okay, Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up…. I was running out of ideas for the dialogue… I just hate being repetitive. Anyway, hope you liked it… and Review!**


End file.
